Autumn
by mie2ryeofishy
Summary: Kim ryeowook namja yang terluka karna masa lalunya,mengisi kekosongan hidupnya dengan berganti ganti pasangan,Kim Minseok/Xiumin yang berusaha menyatukan kedua orangtuanya,dan Xi luhan yang memendam rasa pada sahabat yang selalu dijaganya.akankah mereka mendapat kebahagian masing masing?Ryeowook,Xiuhan/Lumin,Yesung,Kyuhyun,Sungmin
1. Chapter 1

Autumn

.

.

by mie2ryeosom

pair : Ryeowook ? / LuMin

Cast : Kim Ryeowook , Kim Minseok/Xiumin , Xi Luhan ,Kim Jongwoon/Yesung

Cho Kyuhyun ,Lee Sungmin ,Choi Siwon ,Zhoumi

Rated : T

Warn : Gaje , Typo , Yaoi , Ejaan tak jelas

.

.

.

.

Dua namja dengan salah satu berperawakan bak yeoja yang juga dianugrahi bentuk wajah yang sempurna,hidung mungil dan menjulang kedepan yang sangat sempurna,bibir ranum sewarna cherry yang sanggup menggoda siapa saja yang melihatnya,dan jangan lupakan pipi tirus yang menonjolkan tulang pipinya semakin memperindah bentuk wajahnya, namja lainnya yang berperawakan lebih manly tampak sangat terpesona memandangi namja manis yang berada dalam kungkungan lengan namja manly saja namja itu choi siwon,namja yang banyak dipuja dan dielukan di lingkungan kerjanya bahkan dimanapun ia berada,sedang namja yang berada dipeluknya bernama kim ryeowook.

Siwon sama sekali tak mengindahkan apapun yang kini sedang dibicarakan ryeowook,matanya sama sekali tak bisa berpaling dari wajah ryeowook,bibir ryeowook yang sedari tadi tak bisa diam menjadi pesona tersendiri bagi siwon tanpa perlu mendengar seluruh ocehannya,seakan semua indra yang dimilikinya hanya berfokus pada satu titik ryeowook dengan masa lalu yang cukup suram dengan mantan suaminya,namja yang selalu dilihat sebelah mata oleh setiap orang bukan karna kebiasan buruk atau masa lalunya,tapi karna sikapnya yang terlalu suka berganti ganti ryeowook namja berusia 34 tahun ,ia menikah muda saat berusia 16 tahun,salahkan kehamilannya yang memaksanya menikah diumur semuda itu dan ia bahkan belum lulus dari high school saat itu.

"chagia….will you marry me?"satu kalimat yang siwon ucapkan hanya dijawab dengan kekehan ringan ryeowook,ryeowook memang suka berganti ganti pasangan,tapi jangan mengira ia bisa dengan mudahnya menerima seseorang yang ingin mengajaknya ke hubungan yang lebih serius atau sebut saja berumah tangga,ia yang telah berpisah dengan mantan suaminya 11 tahun yang lalu belum pernah sekalipun menerima ajakan namja yang ingin mengajaknya berhubungan serius,1 kata yang selalu dilontarkannya jika ada yang bertanya kenapa ia enggan menikah,malas.

Ryeowook selama ini hanya tinggal berdua dengan putranya,café miliknya lah yang menjadi penopang hidupnya bersama bukan type namja yang suka bergantung pada orang lain,sekalipun putranya masih memiliki seorang appa ia sama sekali tak pernah meminta biaya hidup putra mereka pada mantan dirinya terlalu tinggi dan itulah salah satu alasan ia berpisah dengan mantan suaminya.

"wae chagia…..apa kau tak ingin membagi sebagian bebanmu padaku?tak bisakah kita hidup bersama sampai maut memisahkan kita?"

"ohh….kau seharusnya sudah tahu apa jawabanku hyung"

"malas?apa yang membuatmu malas memulai hubungan serius denganku?jangan samakan aku dengan mantan suamimu chagia…"

"ania…..kau tak mengenalnya hyung,bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan kau tak sama dengannya?dan bukan sepenuhnya karna dia aku memutuskan perpisahahn kita."

"apa maksudmu?jelaskan padaku chagia….."

"itu masa laluku hyung….aku tak punya keinginan membeberkan masa laluku"

"hahhh…."desah siwon dengan mengusap kasar wajahnya,menghempaskan tubuhnya sidikit menjauhi ryeowook dan terpaksa melepaskan tautan tangannya dipinggang sudah kesekian kalinya siwon melamar ryeowook,dan jawaban yang didapatnya selalu sama,padahal sudah hampir 6 bulan mereka berhubungan ,6 bulan waktu yang lama untuk hubungan mereka - ryeowook biasanya hanya bertahan 2-3 bulan saja dalam hubungannya,tapi sekalipun ryeowook tak berminat dengan lamaran siwon.

"harusnya dulu kau berpikir lagi sebelum memintaku menjadi namjachinggumu hyung,kau tahu aku sudah tak berminat menikah lagi,itu terlalu memuakkan untukku"ucap ryeowook dengan nada datar tanpa memandang siwon yang tengah mengusap tengkuknya kesal.

"ini sudah kesekian kalinya aku melamarmu wookie,tidak adakah…

"opseo,kita berakhir sekarang,aku tak mau menikah" setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya ryeowook melangkah pergi meninggalkan siwon terbengong sendiri di ruang tamu apartmen ryeowook.

.

.

.

.

"ditolak lagi choi ahjussi"siwon yang masih memikirkan pemutusan sepihak ryeowook dibuat melonjak kaget dengan kedatangan kim minseok putra ryeowook yang lebih sering dipanggil xiumin.

"xiu'ah….kau baru pulang?"

Xiumin mengedikkan bahunya sekilas sebagai jawaban,sedikit mencibir siwon saat jawaban yang diterimanya bukan jawaban yang inginkan. ia minseok/xiumin namja dengan perawakan tak kalah mungil seperti ummanya,namja berumur 19 tahun,mahasiswa jurusan seni semester awal ,satu satunya putra tak pernah sungkan bersikap acuh pada siapapun namja chinggu ryeowook,karna pada dasarnya ia masih berkeinginan menyatukan ryeowook dengan appa kandungnya yang ia tahu masih sangat mencintai ryeowook.

"emm….sepertinya ummamu sedang dalam mood buruk,sebaiknya ahjussi pulang saja"ucap siwon akhirnya ,lama menunggu xiumin bicara namun sayang xiumin lebih memilih sibuk dengan ponselnnya,duduk didepan siwon namun sepenuhnya mengacuhkan keberadaan siwon.

Siwon baru berjalan 3 langkah namun segera membalikkan badannya kearah xiumin."xiu'ah…bisakah kau mengatakan pada ummamu jika ahjussi menyesal,tolong sampaikan permintaan maaf ahjussi ne?"pinta siwon pada xiumin yang dijawab anggukan malas xiumin.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah memastikan jika siwon sudah benar benar pergi dari rumahnya xiumin segera masuk kedalam kamarnya,berhenti sebentar hanya untuk melirik kamar ryeowook yang tak tertutup sempurna hingga terlihat disana ryeowook tengah bergelut dengan mengedikkan bahu dan berlalu dari depan kamar diamnya ia teringat kata kata siwon?cih….jangan pernah berharap xiumin mau menyampaikan hal itu,xiumin lebih rela melihat ryeowook marah marah pada appanya daripada menyampaikan salam dari siwon.

.

.

.

.

Pemandangan kantin kampus yang sangat ramai sama sekali tak membuat xiumin tersadar dari lamunannya, cola yang sudah dipesannya sejak 1 jam yang lalu bahkan hanya diaduk aduk saja tak sedikitpun memiliki keinginan untuk menyesapnya,entah kenapa sejak kejadian bersama siwon kemarin pikirannya tak pernah bisa lepas dari masalah yang terus saja membelit kedua tak habis pikir kenapa orangtuanya bisa bercerai,karna setahunya appanya masih sangat mencintai setiap kali ia bertanya pada appanya pun percuma karna appanya pun tak tahu apa yang membuat ryeowook menginginkan perceraiannya. xiumin sendiri tak pernah berani bertanya pada ryeowook,bertanya alasan perceraian mereka pada ryeowook hanya membuat amarah ryeowook meluap luap dan akan berakhir dengan pertengkaran karna ryeowook yang memiliki sifat keras kepala,dan sifat itu juga menurun pada xiumin.

"hyung…"

"hahh…"xiumin hampir saja merutuki siapapun itu yang berani mengagetkannya,tapi bibirnya seakan terbungkam sempurna saat melihat namja tampan yang sekarang duduk dihadapannya,ia adalah sahabat atau lebih tepatnya seseorang yang sudah mendapatkan tempat special dihati xiumin.

Xi luhan,namja yang umurnya hanya berjarak satu bulan dengan xiumin,sahabat xiumin semenjak junior high school ,mereka telah menghabiskan waktu bersama sama selama ini,bahkan mereka selalu terlihat bersama dimanapun,meskipun tidak selalu berdua,kadang ada teman bahkan sepupu luhan yang akan bergabung bersama mereka tapi tetap saja kebersamaan mereka berdua bahkan lebih dari itu,luhan terkenal sangat posesif pada xiumin,seluruh sekolah mereka dulu tahu hal itu,mendekati xiumin saat tak ada luhan disampingnya itu sama dengan cari musuh,sedang mendekati xiumin yang sedang bersama luhan itu sama saja cari sudah terlalu dekat,dan tanpa luhan sadari xiumin pun memiliki rasa yang terpendam pada luhan,ia yang selalu menjaga xiumin selama ini,dan ia lah juga yang membuat xiumin tak terlalu mengenal banyak orang selain semua teman teman luhan,bukankah luhan sangat posesif?,sayang sampai 6 tahun kebersamaan mereka belum ada salah satu diantara mereka yang berani mengungkapkan perasaan mereka masing luhan juga memiliki rasa yang sama seperti yang dirasakan xiumin.

"kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu hyung?apa?kenapa?apa berat?katakan padaku?"

"ohhh…"dengus xiumin kesal,beginilah luhan yang ia kenal,selalu mencemaskannya secara berlebihan,bahkan kadang suka tak tahu tempat.

"yaa….hyung..ada apa?"kesal luhan

"umma"

"ohh….apa wookie umma putus lagi dengan namjachinggunya?"

Tak usah kaget melihat luhan yang tahu tentang ummanya,luhan tahu semua tentang hidupnya,tak pernah ada rahasia yang berhasil xiumin sembunyikan pada luhan,kecuali perasaannya sajalah yang berhasil ia sembunyikan dari namja yang meiliki sorot mata tajam namun selalu menatap lembut padanya.

"kapan?"

"semalam"

"ohh…kukira hubungan mereka akan lebih lama lagi,bukankah mereka sudah hampir 6 bulan pacaran?"

"molla…"

"hahh…sudahlah,lalu bagaimana dengan appamu?kau sudah mengatakan hal ini padanya?"

"belum"

"kenapa?"

"diamlah lu,aku masih bingung harus bagaimana sekarang?"

"memangnya kenapa?biasanya kau akan menghubungi appamu jika ummamu sudah putus dari namjachinggunya,bukankah hal ini yang selalu kau nantikan eoh?"

"hahhh…entahlah lu,kau tahu umma kan?hilang satu ,maka dia akan mendapatkan lagi yang baru"kali ini xiumin menumpukan kepalanya diatas lipatan tangannya.

Luhan terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah xiumin,ia sangat tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkan pujaan hatinya ini."kau tahu ummamu masih muda dan….dia sangat _cantik_ untuk ukuran namja hyung,sebaiknya kau segera menghubungi appamu sebelum wookie umma mendapatkan gantinya lagi"

.

.

.

.

"ne,kau harus segera menemuinya appa,tapi ingat….jangan langsung mengajaknya kembali padamu,dekati saja dulu…arra"

"….."

"ne…saranghae"

Dan setelah mengakhiri sambunganya di line seberang xiumin langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang,berguling guling disana mencari posisi yang nyaman untuknya.

"mandilah hyung,aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu"

"malas"

"aigoo…..kalian berdua memang tak ada bedanya,kau mau aku memandikanmu eoh?" luhan segera berjalan menghampiri xiumin,namun belum sempat luhan mendekati ranjang, xiumin sudah lebih dulu berlari menuju toilet dengan meninggalkan gebrakan sangat keras di pintu toilet.

Ada yang bertanya mereka sedang dimana sekarang?,mereka saat ini berada diapartmen luhan,setelah jam kuliah berakhir mereka segera pulang keapartmen terlalu malas untuk pulang kerumah,karna pastinya saat sore hari seperti ini ummanya akan sibuk dicafenya,dan apartmennya yang sangat sepi tak pernah membuat xiumin merasa nyaman, inilah yang selalu dilakukannya,menghabiskan waktu di apartmen luhan atau kadang jika sedang tak malas mereka akan berjalan jalan tak tentu arah ,menghilangkan kepenatan mereka.

.

.

.

.

Namja dengan perawakan tak terlalu tinggi, mata setajam warna langit diwaktu malam ,sama sekali tak membuat ryeowook luluh dan menerima ajakan namja sempurna yang sekarang memelas dihadapannya hanya untuk sebuah ajakan dinner,kim yesung atau tepatnya kim jongwoon adalah mantan suami ryewook,appa xiumin yang yang masih sangat mencintai ryeowook,yesung terpaksa menyetujui keinginan ryeowook untuk bercerai darinya karna ancaman yang dilontarkan ryeowook waktu itu padanya – alasan yesung menyetujui perceraian mereka karna ancaman ryeowook yang akan mengakhiri hidupnya jika yesung tak menyetujui permintaannya,dan sampai sekarangpun yesung sama sekali tak tau alasan sebenarnya ryeowook mengajukan perceraian dengannya.

"wookie….ayolah,hyung hanya ingin makan malam denganmu,tak bisakah kau memberikan waktumu sebentar saja untukku?"melas yesung,mereka sekarang sedang berada diruangan ryeowook,ruangan sederhana yang dipakai ryeowook untuk menghilangkan penat namun sekaligus merangkap kantornya.

"hyungie,,,,geumanhae,aku lelah dan xiu sudah menungguku dirumah"

"xiu sedang berada di apartmen luhan sekarang,kumohon…ikutlah hyung sekali ini wookie?"

"aku akan menjemput xiumin ok,dan mian….aku tak bisa,bukankah sudah kubilang agar kau segera mencari penggantiku,aku tak ingin melihatmu berada disekitarku hyung"kata kata pedas bahkan selalu dilontarkan ryewook untuk yesung,namun hal itu sama sekali tak menyurutkan keinginan yesung untuk menyatukan kembali keluarga mereka.

"geure….kau marah padaku aku terima,kau tak ingin bersamaku aku terima, bahkan saat kau ingin berpisah denganku aku sama sekali tak ada pilihan lain selain menyetujuinya,tapi….apa kau tidak bisa menjelaskan semuanya padaku?setidaknya,biarkan aku tahu alasan kau melakukan semua ini padaku?"

Ryeowook sempat berdecih mendengar ucapan yesung,sungguh ia tak tega sebenarnya melihat yesung harus memohon padanya seperti ini,tapi sekali lagi masa lalunya bahkan mampu membuat ia membenci yesung dan keluarganya.

"terserah jika kau masih ingin disini,aku pergi"

"wookie~"

tbc

holla….

Nie ff pertamaq yg nngkring d ffn,

Oia,bt yg belum mengenalq (emang ad yg knal maq?kkk~)klian bsa mmnggilq mie2,q 91 L =DDDD

Emm….adakah yg berminat?

Sbnerx ff nie da klar mpek end,q harap sch ad yg mw bca,lok g y….?

End smpai dsni…

Pai….


	2. Chapter 2

Autumn

.

.

by mie2ryeosom

pair : Ryeowook ? / LuMin

Cast : Kim Ryeowook , Kim Minseok/Xiumin , Xi Luhan ,Kim Jongwoon/Yesung

Cho Kyuhyun ,Lee Sungmin ,Choi Siwon ,Zhoumi

Rated : T

Warn : Gaje , Typo , Yaoi , Ejaan tak jelas

.

.

.

A/N :hanya saran,sebaiknya kalian baca chap 1 lagi sebelum baca chap nie,ozt q da berusaha benerin semua typo dan kata kata yang ngilang disana,n semoga chap nie g keg chap kmren y?.thanks buat n Kim RyeoChan,ozt gr2 review klian q jd nxadar lok ad bnyk banget kata yang 1x q post ff dsni,n q bru tw lok qta harus /wajib ngereview ulang ff qta lok gmw kejadian keilangan kata q lngsng post aj d wp,jd baru tw...kkk,oia...kalian jgn sungkan kasih tw q y lok mang ada kata kataku yang g nyambung,typo 1 lagi...ternyata disini lebih parah dr wp...sidersx bo'...ahahaha...

.

.

.

.

Dentingan sendok dan garpu terdengar dimeja makan,sedang yang sedang menikmati makan malam hanya makan dalam diam,entah kenapa mereka merasa canggung unuk memulai sebuah percakapan saat ini,padahal ryeowook dan xiumin bukan sepasang umma dan aegya yang canggung sebenarnya,hanya saja keadaanlah yang kadang membuat mereka seperti ini.

Aura canggung itu terasa sampai mereka sekarang sedang duduk di sofa yang berhadapan di ruang santai,masih saja mereka enggan untuk memulai drama yang biasa mereka tonton bersama tanpa sedikitpun mengeluarkan suara,padahal sebelum sebelumnya mereka suka ribut jika masing masing aktor favorit mereka muncul.

Drrrrttttt

Getar ponsel xiumin membuat xiumin langsung mengangkat panggilan yang masuk di ponselnya,gerakan tubuh xiumin yang kikuk saat membaca nama penelpon membuat ryeowook yang duduk diam dihadapannya mengernyit melirik gerakan xiumin sekilas namun langsung memalingkan wajah enggan mendengar pembicaraan xiumin begitu tau siapa yang menelpon putranya.

"ne appa…aku sudah makan,umma…ne,aku sedang bersamanya"ucap xiumin tanpa sedikitpun berniat mengecilkan suaranya,sadar ryeowook sudah tau siapa yang tengah menlponnya sekarang.

"….."

"saranghae appa"xiumin mengakhiri sambungan dan meletakkan asal ponsel disebelahnya,menatap ryeowook yang nampak serius menonton acara yang yang ditayangkan di tv.

"wae?ada yang ingin kau katakan?"Tanya ryeowook yang merasa jengah ditatapi sedemikian seriusnya oleh xiumin.

Mendengar pertanyaan ryeowook xiumin sedikit memicingkan matanya menelisik kedalam mata ryeowook,mencoba mencari sesuatu yang berarti dalam mata itu."hanya dinner biasa dan umma menolaknya?"

Takkk

Remote tak berdosa yang beberapa detik lalu masih berada digenggaman ryeowook kini malah terlempar dengan malangnya di bawah meja."dia mengadu padamu lagi?apa kau tak bosan melakukan ini _minseok"_ryeowook sudah mati matian meredam amarahnya,tapi melihat putra yang sangat dicintainya lebih memilih memihak appanya membuat emosinya tak terbendung.

"umma memarahiku karna aku memihak appaku?apa salahnya umma...kenapa kau melakukan ini padanya?ia bahkan masih sangat mencintaimu"

"salahnya kau bilang?ahhh…sudahlah,ini bukan kekamarmu sekarang jika kau masih peduli pada ummamu"titah ryeowook akhirnya,dan dengan terpaksa dituruti xiumin.

.

.

.

.

Kediaman mewah keluarga kim tampak lengang menyisakan dua namja yang sibuk dengan pikirannya masing dan xiumin yang hanya diam sejak kedatangan xiumin setengah jam yang lalu,yesung tak ingin sama sekali putra kesayangannya ini merasa terbebani akan keinginannya yang ingin bersatu kembali dengan mantan istrinya,meski yesung sangat tahu jika xiumin juga menginginkan hal yang sama dengannya.

Namja dengan mata bulat yang menyerupai mata sang umma hanya diam ditempatnya sambil sesekali memandang appanya yang juga terdiam dihadapannya,mereka duduk berhadapan , hanya dibatasi meja berbetuk persegi,sebelum mengunjungi appanya pagi ini xiumin sudah menyiapkan berbagai pertanyaan yang sudah dirangkainya,tapi entah kenapa saat sudah berhadapan dengan yesung semua pertanyaan yang sudah ia siapkan menguap begitu kusut yesung menjadi salah satu alasan xiumin kehilangan gairah untuk bertanya pada yesung.

Yesung dan ryeowook berpisah saat xiumin sudah bisa mengerti arti dari kepergian ummanya dari rumah ini dengan membawanya serta,dan sedikit banyak ia sudah memahami jika setelah kepergiannya kali ini akan susah untuknya untuk bisa kembali lagi kerumah yang ditinggalinya bersama itulah yang terjadi,sejak perisahan itu yesung sudah berkali kali meminta bahkan memohon pada ryeowook untuk kembali padanya,namun semuanya sia sia,ryeowook sama sekali tak berniat mengubah keputusannya higga detik ini.

"appa…"dan setelah lewat dari 30 menit xiumin membulatkan tekad untuk bertanya pada yesung.

"ohh…"

"apa kau benar benar tak tahu alasan umma ingin berpisah darimu atau….kau hanya berpura pura tak tahu?"

Yesung menghembuskan nafas lelah mendengar kata yang penuh kecurigaan yang dilontarkan xiumin,menopang sebelah kakinya diatas kaki yang lain dan menatap serius xiumin. "menurutmu?apa appa pernah berbohng selama ini padamu?"ketegasan yesung terapkan disetiap katanya,dan itu cukup membuat xiumin menganggukkan kepalanya,tahu jika appanya tak mungkin berbohong padanya.

Xiumin menggaruk kesal rambutnya,sedang matanya menatap nyalang pada yesung."lalu,apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kalian?apa appa begitu bodohnya hingga tak bisa mengetahui apa masalah yang terjadi diantara kalian"eluh xiumin penuh nada frustasi sampai meninggalkan kesopanannya.

"appa memang bodoh xiu'ah….mianhae…."

Mendengar jawaban pasrah yesung malah membuat xiumin semakin jengkel,menghentakkan kakinya dan berdiri meninggalkan yesung."kau harus tetap berusaha arra…"

Yesung tertawa lirih penuh kesedihan tersirat dari wajahnya setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir xiumin,batinya terus bergulat antara ia harus menuruti keinginan xiumin atau ia harus merelakan ryeowook yang ingin lepas seutuhnya darinya.

.

.

.

.

"jadi…dia mulai mendekatimu lagi?aku heran sebenarnya apa sih alasan kau meninggalkannya?karna setahuku kau sangat mencintainya... dulu…."

"itu dulu hyung,sekarang yang tersisa hanya benci,aku membencinya seperti aku membenci keluarganya"

"keluarganya?astaga wookie….aku makin tak mengerti apa maksud ucapanmu"Tanya namja yang memiliki senyum memikat pada ryeowook.

Lee donghae,namja yang sekarang sedang menemani ryeowook di sebuah kedai ramen langganan adalah sahabat ryeowook juga yesung,mereka telah saling mengenal saat masih di jhs,dan sampai sekarangpun yesung maupun ryeowook masih sering berkomunikasi dengan donghae meski sudah tak bersama seperti selalu bertemu hanya berdua seperti saat ini.

"aku malas mengungkit lagi masa lalu yang telah lama ku kubur hyung,biarlah seperti ini,aku tak ingin memikirkannya lagi"

"kalau seperti ini bukankah sama saja kau menggantungnya wookie,ada baiknya kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya,siapa tahu dengan ia tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ia jadi mengerti dengan keinginannmu berpisah darinya dan memutuskan menjauh darimu"

"apa kau pikir aku bisa menjadi setega ini padanya jika memang tak ada yang terjadi padaku hyung?apa hanya karna aku berasal dari kelas bawah dan tak terhormat seperti keluarganya mereka bisa seenaknya menghinaku"emosi ryeowook seperti tak tertahan lagi saat mendengar nasihat donghae, sampai ia secara tak sengaja sedikit membongkar alasannya sendiri saat meninggalkan yesung.

Donghae memberikan senyum teduhnya pada ryeowook,ia tahu bahkan sangat tahu ryeowook itu sangat pintar menyembunyikan semua masalahnya,dan bisa sedikit memancing ryeowook sampai mengeluarkan sedikit rahasia yang sudah disimpannya selama bertahun tahun merupakan sebuah keajaiban bagi donghae."aku yakin kau yang sangat tersakiti disini wookie,aku sangat mengenalmu,kau orang yang sangat penyabar yang pernah kukenal"ucap donghae berusaha membuat ryeowook nyaman dengannya.

"hyung,aku percaya padamu,dan aku yakin masalah ini tak akan sampai pada yesung hyung dari mulutmu"ucap ryeowook sedikit mengintimidasi.

"kau bisa mempercayaiku wookie,bukankah aku hyungmu?"

"ne,kau hyungku,itu sebabnya kenapa aku selalu keceplosan jika berhadapan denganmu,berhentilah mencari tahu masalahku hyung~"kali ini ryeowook setengah merengek pada donghae,ryeowook tahu donghae bisa dipercaya,itu sebabnya ia selalu nyaman bercerita apapun pada donghae,dan memnag selama ia berpisah dengan yesung donghaelah yang selalu menjadi penolongnya,donghae juga membantunya mengurus xiumin dan berbagai keperluannya saat ryeowook sibuk dengan cafenya yang waktu itu masih dalam masa perintisan hingga menjadi sebesar sekarang ini.

"kau tahu aku melakukan semua itu untukmu wookie,dan lagi…bersikap baikalah pada xiumin,aku tak ingin ia kehilangan kasih sayang seorang ibu karna kau selalu saja sibuk dengan namjachinggumu itu"

"huft….."ryeowook membuang nafasnya kesal "xiumin sangat memihak appanyaa hyung,dan lagi…aku sudah putus dengan siwon"

Mendengar penjelasan ryeowook sama sekali tak membuat donghae kaget,ia malah mengedikkan bahunya acuh seakan masalah ryeowook hanyalah masalah sepele untuknya."kau putus dengan kuda itu?baguslah….."

"yaaa…."teriak ryeowook sembari memukul lengan donghae

"jadi….siapa yang mendekatimu sekarang?tak mungkin kan namja secantik kau tak ada yang mengincar begitu tau kau sudah berakhir dengan kuda itu"

"yakkk...hyung...aku…."

"jangan berbohong padaku wookie…"

"arra….arra….aku sedang dekat dengan zhoumi"

"kau baru seminggu putus dengan siwon dan sudah bisa dapat yang baru eoh?"

"ck,kau tahu aku kan hyung?"

"arra….kau manis dan menggemaskan….hahahhaha…."

"yaa….hyung kecilkan suaramu,kau memalukan"seru ryeowook sambil mencubit pelan lengan donghae,ringisan donghae sama sekali tak dipedulikannya,dan dengan raut malu malu ryeowook membungkukkan badannya pada pengunjung lain,meminta maaf atas kelakuan donghae.

Donghae hanya nyengir saat deathglare ryeowook melayang padanya."jadi siapa zhoumi itu?"

"dia seseorang yang kukenal saat aku tak sengaja menyerempet mobilnya sekitar 1 bulan yang lalu"terang ryeowook santai,sama sekali tak ada raut sedih diwajahnya meski baru 1 minggu yang lalu putus dari siwon.

"wooww…jadi kau sudah dekat dengannya saat kau masih bersama siwon?"ryeowook mengangguk acuh dan memakan ramennya dalam suapan besar,enggan menjawab donghae. "apa sekarang kau sudah berpacaran dengannya?"

Ryeowook buru buru menelan ramennya dan menyeruput soju dengan cepat saat donghae sudah tak sabar menanti jawabannya."aku bilang baru dekat hyung,tapi….dia sudah menyatakan perasaannya padaku tadi pagi…jadi…."

"ck,kau hanya mengulur ulur waktu…begitu kan?"dan anggukan ryeowook sudah cukup sebagai jawaban untuk donghae.

"apa kau sudah benar benar mengenalnya?kau tahu kan,aku hanya tak mau kau yang dipermainkan oleh mereka?"Tanya donghae was was.

"direktur pemasaran Cho Corp,kau tahu kan?dan aku sudah memastikan statusnya,lajang berusia 36 tahun dan dia Bi"jelas ryeowook dengan nada santainya.

"wow….kau memang profesional wookie,kau bahkan bisa tahu sedetail itu,terserahmulah….yang penting,kau harus bisa membagi waktumu dengan xiumin arra"

"arra…."

.

.

.

.

Xiumin melangkah dengan gontai disepanjang koridor kampus yang menghubungkan dengan lapangan sepak bola,tak memedulikan mahasiswa lain yang menyapanya bahkan mengabaikan begitu saja siapapun yang mencoba menarik perhatiannya.

Mengedarkan mata bulatnya dilapangan sepak bola yang Nampak lengang,aneh menurutnya jika sama sekali tak ada mahasiswa yang bermain bola disini,padahal biasananya sangat banyak sekali mahasiswa yang bermain atau hanya sekedar melihat lihat disini.

"apa yang kau cari xiu"

"hyung….kau mengangetkanku~"rengek xiumin saat seseorang yang ia kenal sebagai sepupu luhan tiba tiba muncul dari belakang punggungnya.

"kau mencari si rusa jelek eoh?"

"ne….dia membolos kelas tanpa memberitahuku"jawab xiumin dengan wajah jengkelnya.

"mungkin dia ketiduran diatap,kau sudah memeriksa disana?"

Xiumin menepuk kepalanya saat menyadari tempat biasa mereka menghabiskan waktu jika enggan masuk kelas. "ahhh…aku lupa hyung,harusnya aku kesana dulu sebelum kesini"

"ck,kau memang bodoh….jadi aku tak kaget…hahahahha"

Tawa laknat dari sepupu luhan membuat xiumin dongkol,"hyung…kau….ahhh…sudahlah aku pergi dulu ne?"marah pun percuma,xiumin lebih memilih menghampiri luhan daripada adu otot dengan sunbaenya itu.

"dasar bodoh"gumam namja yang baru saja ditinggalkan xiumin.

"kyu….apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Tbc

thanks buat readers yang da mw nnggalin jjak d ffq...tengkyuuu~~~


	3. Chapter 3

annyeong =D

sorry buat yg ngira nie lnjutan dr ff Autumn

entah knp q mrasa tdk nyaman utk nglanjutin publish dsni,jadilah q pndahkan ff nie k wpq

kalau kalian masih berminat mbacanya kalian bza berkunjung k wpq

mie2ryeosom wordpress com(gtw knp tnda titik g bza mnculin alamt wpq so q gnti ma nie y?)

thanks buat yg da mw membaca ff amburadul nie...

pai...pai...

#melambai


End file.
